gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Caracara 4x4
|related = Caracara Sandking SWB Sandking XL Dubsta Rebel Contender Guardian Riata Kamacho Freecrawler Hellion |makeyear = |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Cavalcade (needles) Cavalcade (dial texture) |inttxd = Cavalcade |carcols = }} |wheeltype = SUV |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = caracara2 |handlingname = CARACARA2 |textlabelname = CARACARA2 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Vapid Caracara 4x4 is the unarmed 4x4 variant of the Caracara, featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Caracara 4x4 is, as its name implies, a Caracara with a shorter wheelbase, and without the turret mounted on the truck bed. As such, it is also heavily inspired by the . Many details from the 6x6 version have been carried over to this vehicle, including the tail lights, being reminiscent of those on the . It shares its wheel model with the Guardian, albeit the center cap has been painted. And unlike its 6x6 variant, the Caracara has visual modifications available, along with additional liveries. While its front bumper remains identical in shape to the one in the 6x6 version, it sports a smaller meshed vent, along with holes on the outer sides. While the Caracara 4x4 can be fitted with roof lights, they are non-functional. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' On tarmac roads, the Caracara 4x4 seems to have wavy handling due to its tight turning circle, thanks to its 4WD layout. Off-road, however, it feels planted and negates any chance of a spinout, and its heavy-duty suspension makes it beneficial in navigating through rough, uneven terrain. Its speed is good, though not enough to keep up with other faster Off-Road class vehicles. Its large tires make them a prime target for gunfire, so equipping it with bulletproof tires are a necessity if using it for combat. The Caracara 4x4 has one (the eleventh) Advanced Flag enabled.File data: 4000000 The purpose of this flag is unknown, but it appears to have little impact on performance. Installing any "Rack" modification will increase its traction slightly, in the same way as spoilers. Contrary to the original Caracara, the 4x4 has a higher revving engine that produces more power. GTA Online Overview Inline-4 w/ 4 throttle bodies (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = Caracara4x4-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Caracara2-GTAO-SSASA.png|The Caracara 4x4 on Southern San Andreas Super Autos. Caracara4x4-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Caracara 4x4 on Rockstar Games Social Club. Caracara&Caracara4x4-GTAO-Comparison-Front.png|Comparison with the Caracara. (Rear view) Video Location ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Southern San Andreas Super Autos for $875,000. Events ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Could be won from the Lucky Wheel in the Casino during the Zorrusso Week event. Trivia General *The name "Caracara" is a reference to the , as are . *The "Black Double Stripe" and "White Vapid Double Stripe" are likely references to that of the Shelby Raptor. **In a similar fashion, the "Rear Vapid Angle Stripes" pay a similar homage to the back stripes seen on the SVT Raptor. *The default radio stations for the Caracara 4x4 are Radio Mirror Park, Vinewood Boulevard Radio, and Los Santos Rock Radio. Bugs/Glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Caracara 4x4 will void the drive-in cutscene when taken to Los Santos Customs in the same way the Caracara does, but only in GTA Online. *The IFruit App displays the same vehicle body icon used for the Technical, despite the 4x4 variant not being weaponised. *This vehicle cannot be sent to a car wash, most likely because it is treated as a weaponized vehicle owing to its 6x6 variant. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Diamond Casino & Resort Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Pickup Trucks